


Oh, River, Wash Away my Sins

by sadifura



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh, the blue lady,<br/>the ocean swallows her</p><p>--</p><p>covers basically the beginning of fe fates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, River, Wash Away my Sins

**Author's Note:**

> poem about azura
> 
> \---
> 
> i don't own fire emblem fates. characters and concepts belong to the creators

oh, in the river  
the blue woman wades,  
her slender hands shaking at her thoughts

\---

oh, the blue lady, the ocean swallows her

the blue woman submerges herself in the shallow pool,  
hair spreading like a submerged flower in an overflowed garden.

she knows what will come over this world but she has no way to tell her family,  
for they have disowned her,  
kept her in the garden

\---

the blue woman's eyes,  
though stoic,  
become overflowed with tears,  
wet tears, hot tears, painful tears, sorrowful tears, grieving tears  
she grieves her family, for although they live, she knows they will die

\---

the blue woman's soul  
sees past everything,  
sees past time,  
sees past the darkness and to the light.

she sees the person captured from nohr,  
stares at them and their determined eyes and she knows  
she knows that they will be the one to unite the world

\---

even so, she knows she has to die  
a death that nobody will grieve


End file.
